Life after Death
by Timesparrow
Summary: A month after Xena's death in Japan, Gabrielle is struggling to cope and ultimately accept the fate they have been dealt. A visit from Xena is just what she needs, and a visit is what she gets. Perhaps they'll be given the closure they deserve. If anyone can help Gabrielle with finding her path, it's Xena.


Disclaimer: I not own Xena: Warrior Princess.

Author's note:  
There is nothing a writer loves more than good ol' fashion constructive criticism and comments, so please feel free. As for the story, this is fairly X/G driven as can be seen by the first Chapter. The story starts off a month after Xena's death. Gabrielle is learning to cope, although she may have some help...

Rating may go up in later chapters.

* * *

  
_Life after Death_

  
She breathed in deeply, slowing down her heartbeat with each measured intake. Hunting had always been difficult to Gabrielle, especially when she hadn't eaten anything with decent meat on it in over a week. She blamed it on the recent stormy weather. Dark ominous clouds had been encroaching on the forest for days, threatening to unleash its built up power at any moment. For now the light drizzle and accompanying claps of thunder in the distance was enough to send any man or beast scurrying. Gabrielle stood in silence. She refused to let the last deer she'd seen for miles get away this time.

The deer grazed peacefully, blissfully unaware of the determined set of green eyes gauging its every move a few yards back.

Sensing that now was the moment to make the first move; Gabrielle released her breath and inched forward. The soft layer underneath the sole of her boots eliminated any unnecessary noise as she crept across the forest clearing. To the deer the sounds translated as nothing more than crisp spring leaves crackling against the sway of the wind.

She traveled swiftly and without hesitation. Tracking had never been the challenging part of the job, it was always the kill. The shot was almost clear. Almost being the operative word. Gabrielle edged closer with carefully placed steps, and kneeled once the position felt good enough. The bow came up easily, the string pulled back with exceptional grace. The deer glanced blindly, and then used its hooves to stir the dirt beneath them revealing a tuft of purple tinted berries. Gabrielle couldn't help but admire. But she had wasted too much time already, and proceeded to shut her eyes tight. Xena's words echoed in her head,

_"Listen not just to the sounds- but to what's behind the sounds." _

The words had been one of the last parting gifts Xena had left for her in their final day together, and as always they had stuck. With her eyes closed, her hearing was heightened. She listened to the forest as if it were howling her name; each drop of water became a minuscule hint, every sound an echo map of the land. She felt the muscles of the deer behind the sound of its restless hooves, just as she felt the electricity behind the oncoming burst of lightning.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and lined up the steel tipped arrow. One swift shot and it would be over. She had anticipated the bolt of light, but not nearly well enough. Before the arrow left the bow a large crack of lightning encompassed the sky, followed by the roaring of thunder. The timid deer jolted its head upward, and Gabrielle prayed silently as it chose to stay put.

_Shoot now, Gabrielle._

A gentle brisk of wind whispered against her ear. But was it just all in her head? It was a voice she would recognize anywhere, the voice of _her,_ the one. The thought was absurd.

_You're going to lose it Gabrielle!_

This time the words were more of a hiss, frightfully intense, masked not by anger but with excitement. Despite her better feelings, she pulled back on the bowstring and projected the shot for the last time. As she exhaled calmly, her body felt embraced, warm. Suddenly Gabrielle knew that she wasn't alone. At the last second of release the bow tilted slightly upward, causing the path of the arrow to connect with the deer's forehead, severing its connection to life in mere seconds.

_Not bad._

Gabrielle smirked, involuntarily rubbing her ear against her shoulder as the words left a tickling sensation this time around. The smile contained itself once more as her eyes rested on the deer. She was thankful for the food and warmth it would provide for her, and especially even more grateful that she had been helped killing it. Her original shot was much too low, and would not have delivered such a tranquil death the beauty deserved.

Timidly but hopefully, Gabrielle let out a quiet, "Xena?"

The question lingered painfully for what seemed like hours, merely seconds in disguise.

"Xena?" Gabrielle whispered again, controlling the powerful emotions swelling in her chest.

Once more a sense of warmth encompassed her but this time it felt real, and much more tangible. The bow had been lowered to her side and the faintest brush of a hand tracing her arm sent shivers down her back.

"It's really you, Xena, I thought maybe..." Gabrielle let the words fall from her tongue, but for all the life in her she could not finish the thought.

_I promised I would never leave you Gabrielle._

A bolt of lightning shot off in the distance, illuminating the dark sky and the forest below it. Gabrielle saw the glint of Xena's gauntlet flash in the light, from the hand rested on her shoulder. She wanted to turn around and embrace Xena, as the Gods know she's been dreaming of doing for the past weeks. But the sensation of the presence was too mind numbing to act upon.

"I miss you, Xena" Gabrielle murmured, her voice searching for some form of assurance.

"I'm here now..." The voice was clearer and much more stable now. As the words were delivered, Gabrielle lolled her head back gently, smiling when it came into contact with what she presumed to be the warrior's chin. The moment felt surreal and timeless. The rain had intensified but Gabrielle couldn't feel the water that streamed down her cheeks and arms. All her brain could focus on was the touch, the solidity. She felt safe and content, utterly whole, and exalted. She wondered how long it would last.

Her thoughts weren't allowed to stray much further however, as they were quickly left behind for better distractions. Xena had comfortingly slipped her arms around Gabrielle's waist, keeping the bard close to her.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak, but the only sound that came out was an unintelligible gasp. She let her eyelids droop closed as the warrior pressed a kiss against the side of her head, near her temple. Gabrielle's back arched simply at the action, her head turning towards Xena this time, exposing more of her face.

Xena however loosened her grip around Gabrielle, putting distance between their bodies. "That deer will be useless if you leave it in this rain any longer." Xena spoke with a familiar calm in her voice. A distraught look erupted from the bard, her eyes flickering open just in time to catch a glimpse of the piercing blue of Xena's.

With one look came a thousand questions.


End file.
